Star Fox : Republic at War
by vampslayeraxle
Summary: One hero,two foes,two staves,one solar system and countless lives hang in the balance.One choice could save all or destroy all
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star fox or any of the characters save three OCs I do not own any of the tech either

Star Fox: Republic at War

Chapter 1

"_How much longer can she sleep?"_The Orange vulpine thought_ "She's been out for twelve hours , man I could use some coffee"_

Standing up the orange fox looked down at his wife , a blue furred beauty from the planet of Cerenia . He gently caressed his wife's cheek with two fingers before exiting the hospital room on his search for coffee . The fox rubbed his eyes to rid them of signs of sleep . The vulpine was growing impatient wiith this coffee maker that would not make the coffee to his specifications . The dog fox quikly pulled a nurse to the side .

"So when do I get to see my kit ?" The orange fox asked scratching a white stripe that ran down the middle of his forehead

"Once your wife wakes up Mr. McCloud" The nurse replied "Then we'll bring in"

"Don't call me Mr. McCloud it makes me feel old call me Fox"The male fox said

The nurse nodded and left.

_"Now back to my bride"_The orange vulpine thought and entered the room where his wife slept.

When Fox entered the room the vixen turned and stared at her husbandas he took the seat next to where she lay .

"So when do I get to see my it?"The vixen asked catching her groom mid cavernous yawn

"Once I talk to a nurse"The dog fox replied

As if on queue a nurse entered the room itching her ear with a pencil.

"Can we see him now?"The orange vulpine inquired

"Of course"The nurse replied hurrying from the room

"Fox Jr." The dog fox said aloud

"I believe we agreed not to make his name Fox Jr. darling"The vixen said quietly

"You said I could choose the name of our son and I chose-"Fox said

"I said you could choose the name of our son as long as it wasn't Fox Jr."The blue vixen cut in

Fox was about to argue when the nurse came in and handed the babe to his mother.Fox stroked his son's head fur and muttered something about liking the name Fox Jr.

"I need to talk to Fox McCloud right now!"A voice shouted from the hall "And I don't care about your stupid rules and regulations!"The voice continued aftera pause "Just tell me the room number before I tear this hospital apart and find him myself!"

Fox stood to see who was looking for him.He poked his head out the door and saw a large grey wolf towering over a very terrified looking nurse.

_"What does he want?"_The dog fox thought returning to his wife and son

"Thank you!"The wolf said outside the door "Yo , Fox we need to talk"

"What do we have to talk about O'Donnell?"Fox growled at the wolf standing before him

"Fox mind your tone"the vixen scolded her spouse "It's good to see you again Wolf"

"Congratulations Krystal"Wolf O'Donnell said politely "Fox we have a major problem"

"Go on, I'm listening"Fox said coldly "You've got five minutes before I call security , not now Krys"

"Very well"Wolf said pulling up a chair "Andrew has declared war and I would-"

"How did he survive?"Krstal inquired

"He was controling that ship from remotely with his brain waves"Wolf answered "And I would like to join Star Fox"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Fox only the OCs

Chapter 2

Wolf had his good eye closed and his face turned away waiting for Fox to explode into a yell,the yell never came only a whistle of amazement.

"I don't know what's more of a shock:You telling me that my son's going to grow up during a war or you wanting to join Star Fox"The orange vulpine said ruffling his son's ears fondly

"Am I interrupting something?"a cool reptilian voice said "Don't move O'Donnell"

"Leon"Wolf Said icily "I thought I lost you in the streets"

"I'm very hard to dupe"Leon cackled "If you do as I say three of you will leave here alive"

"What do you mean three of us?"Fox inquired placing himself between the chameleon and his family

"I mean that your offspring must die"Leon hissed pointing his blaster at Fox "By Lord Andrew's command"

"So you would kill an innocent child in cold blood for money?"Wolf growled his hackles rising

"Yes!"Leon snapped his cold yellow eyes scanning the room "Now move aside!"

"No!"Fox and Wolf replied in unison

"I will kill the child!"Leon shouted startling the kit in Krystal's arms

"I would rather die than let you take my son from me!"Krystal said with such anger Wolf was amazed so much rage dwelled within the normally peaceful vixen

"That can be arranged!"Leon hissed his body turnig red

"Leon don't be an idiot"Wolf said calmly "Put the blaster down and let's talk about this"

"SHUT UP!"Leon roared "SHUT UP AND DIE!"

"Freeze!"A female security gaurd shouted raising her plasma rifle and taking aim.Leon merely shouted 'die' once more and was hit in the hand by a blast of plasma.As the chameleon was being led away two guards,one male,one female, stayed behind.The male asked questions,the female,a beagle, stayed behind to make sure everyone was all right and to hold the baby.The baby grabbed one of her long ears and sniffed it out of curiosity.

"Come on little guy"The guard smiled "Let me have my ear back,and by the way Mr. McCloud you only have to press the security button once"

"How many times did you press it?"Wolf asked as the guard left giving the baby back to Krystal

"Ten times"Fox answered

"You pressed it ten times?"His bride inquried nearly breaking into a laugh

"Fox how's my time limit?"Wolf asked

"Don't know don't care"Fox grinned

"Have you thought of a name yet dear?"Krystal asked sweetly

"How 'bout Allen?"Fox suggested "But I can't think of a middle name to save my life"

"Hey Fox,Krystal,Wolf"An elderly hare wheezed"Wait a minute Wolf!What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Fox and Krystal for old times sake?"Wolf said hopefully

"Yeah right and I'm a flying fish"The old hare glared "Why are you here?And no lies"

"I'm here to ask Fox for a job"Wolf answered truthfully

"Your first story was better"The old hare said "You're probably that assasin the guards are talking about"

"No,he's not Peppy"An arrogant voice said "If he was he wouldn't be here"the voice was followed by it's owner,a blue falcon with a hooked beak and red rimmed eyes,Star Fox's ace pilot.

"Falco's right Peppy"A voice said jokingly "Don't be such a kill joy"This voice was also follwed by it's owner,a toad one of the best mechanics in the Lylat System.

"I hope you're right Slippy"Peppy wheezed suspisiously "Falco I'm trusing you on this"

"Relax old timer"Falco said "So Wolf what makes you think that Star Fox needs you?"

"Well you're short one pilot since Krystal will have to take care of the baby"Wolf said "Which reminds me any middle names Fox?"

"Make it James after his grandfather"Peppy suggested

"Great idea Peppy"Fox said "Allen James McCloud"

"I like it"Wolf said loudly

"Fox"Falco said "We've got good news and bad news"

"Bad news first"Fox replied easily

"I'm leaving Star Fox"Slippy said "They need a new Science Director"

"And the good news?"Wolf asked

"My niece will be filling in for Slippy"Peppy finished proudly "Her mechanical skills rival Slippy's"

"You don't have to brag Uncle Peppy"A female hare stepped into the room "My name is Terica"

"Can we call you Terry?"Fox inquired

"Sure"She answered "When can I start?"

"As soon as Krystal gets out of the hospital"Fox replied "Same thing for you Wolf"

"Question"Wolf said

"Answer"Fox smirked

"Can I bring my Wolfen?"Wolf inquired "So Terry can combine the Wolfen and Arwing"

"Think you're up to the task?"Fox asked the new mechanic

"I'll do my best"Terry answered

"That'sall we ask for"Peppy smiled " But what are going to do with the little guy on board?"

"We're not leaving Corneria until the Great Fox is rebuilt"Fox said "So Krystal,Allen and I will be buying a house"

"Or you could stay at the StarFox head quarters"Falco suggested

"That's still in one piece?"Peppy asked

"No,I'm just kidding that place is totaled"Falco replied

"Rebuilding the Great Fox could take a long time"Terry said " I have to split my time between that and upgrading the Arwing"

"General Pepper offered to help with the rebuild"Slippy put in

"Still it'll take some doing"Terry sighed "You want me to start on the ships?"

"Only if you want to"Fox replied "We start in two days get some rest people you're gonna need it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait" Krystal said confused "Where are we going to stay until we get a house Fox?"

"With my mother" Fox replied

"Your mother will be just thrilled when we show up on her door step" Krystal said sarcastically

"It'll be temporary until we get a house" Fox assured her giving her a kiss on the fore head "I promise"

"How soon can I get out of here?" Krystal inquired as the baby awoke

"He's cute" Wolf smiled gently "Looks just like his daddy"

"Are you getting soft Wolf?" Falco asked smugly

"If I am?" Wolf said evenly

"Then you might let us down" Falco said cockily

"Go easy on him" Fox said calmly "It's hard not to go soft with a baby around"

"I'm gonna get something to eat" Falco snorted

"I'll help you two move" Wolf said quietly as he stood and left "But first I'm gonna get the Wolfen to Terica"

"I've gotta get to work" Slippy sighed "See you guys later"

"I'll tell Pepper to start rebuilding the Great Fox" Peppy groaned as he stood "I'll see you tomorrow"

Fox and Krystal were alone with their son looking up at them,things were gonna change. Fox gently took his son into his arms and smiled,he was father first and foremost now.

The next day a panther came in offering his congratulations. Wolf came in soon afterward and sent the panther away,Wolf had tow coffee cups and a baby bottle.He offered to get something for Krystal who politely refused.

"Fox your mother's here" Wolf informed them "She seems perturbed that she was not informed the instant Allen was born"

"Fox" An older vixen scolded "How could you not tell your mother that you had a son?"

"Well I couldn't just leave Krystal alone and I left massages on your phone" Fox said defensively

"Your rival knew before I did Fox" His mother berated him

"Employee ma'am" Wolf corrected

"Since when?" She inquired looking at Wolf

"Twelve hours" Wolf replied checking his watch

"Are you waiting for something?" Fox's mother inquired

"Just a call" Wolf answered just as his cell phone rang "Speak of the devil,excuse me"

"Well I have a house for the three of you" Fox's mother smiled "Do you have movers?"

"The wolf in the hall,Falco,Peppy,me" Fox was ticking the names off on his fingers "Yeah we got movers"

"Why did you accept his proposal Fox?He's your rival" His mother asked

"He's a war hero,a good pilot and a good man" Fox replied simply

"Have you named your son yet?" His mother inquired

"Allen James" Krystal answered "Fox liked Fox Jr."

"Hey Fox" Terry smiled as she entered the room,a grease smudge on her cheek "The Arwings and Wolfen don't seem compatible I've tried every trick in the book but nothing seems to work"

"Have you tried disabling the plasma matrix?" It was Wolf "That always messed with me,it turns itself on"

"Why don't I just put the best of the Wolfen onto the Arwing?" Terry asked "That would make the Arwing faster,more powerful"

"It's worth a shot" Wolf shrugged "But what about the rebuild?"

"We're ahead of schedule" Slippy said triumphantly "If we keep this up your ship'll be done in about six months"

"But with the war" Wolf said somberly "What are we supposed to use for a carrier?"

"You'll be given jobs in training military personnel if you choose to" Slippy said "After the apaproid war the army has been stretched thin"

"Could that be a permanent position?" Fox inquired hopefully "I have to hold a steady job for my family Slip"

"You would have to talk to the General about that" Slippy replied

"I just can't see you behind a desk Foxie boy" Falco smirked as he leaned against the door post "At least not happily"

"I could get a job at the Academy" Fox said confidently

"The academy is Hiring?" Falco asked doubtfully

"Fox shouldn't you be checking to see when they're going to let Krystal out of here?" The grandmother asked

"I'm out of here today" Krystal weakly massaging her temple

"Are you all right Krystal?" Fox inquired

"I'm fine" She lied

"I'm going to go and sign you out" Fox said unconvinced "And I'll ask for your clothes,Wolf get Falco and Peppy over at the house"

"Right" Wolf nodded

"I take my leave until tomorrow night dear" Fox's mother said "I'll be there at six"

"Here are your clothes Mrs. McCloud" A nurse said handing Krystal a bundle of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"A little privacy please" Krystal requested "Fox take your son"

They got to the house and the movers were there thus began the unloading.


End file.
